Something is Coming
by IamDragonFury
Summary: The world is being plagued by unnatural weather patterns caused by unexplainable disturbances in the atmosphere, which is affecting all of the countries physically and mentally. They are all worried and want answers, but they have no idea what is looming on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

Something is Coming

**/*\ (**If you read/have read my fic "Shooting Lesson), you'll know what this symbol means**)**

Chapter 1.

After coming to the realization that my last attempt at a third Hetalia fic sucked major balls and honestly, this one's probably not any better), I decided to try it again and make something that's hopefully better, I'll try to stop screwing around and actually get this going somewhere.

* * *

**(**Germany's P.O.V**)**

It's late into the night and here I am, wide-awake, sitting up in bed, still caught up in the day's work, it's not hard, but it is...interesting. The weather has just been getting weirder and weirder and nobody has been able to find the cause; it's a bit worrying, because the constant weather shifts, along with natural disasters, have been affecting the countries mentally and physically. We need to figure out what's going on and stop it before it starts badly affecting the people too. It's snowing in the tropics, there was a heat wave in the arctic circle, some deserts were getting so much rain they were experiencing immense floods. Nothing added up.

Unfortunately, being that we _are _the countries, we have little control over what happens with our land and we can only do so much.

Having grown tired of looking over many documents, I looked at the clock and saw that it was half-past midnight.

"Guess I should call it a night." I sighed, getting up out of bed with the papers I was reading over in my hands.

I took the papers to my office and put them away in my desk's drawer; on my way back to my room, I looked in Italy's room and saw that he was sound asleep.

"Thank Gott he's still asleep," I mumbled, "and in his own bed at that."

Lately, Italy had not been sneaking his way into my bed as much as he used to, which was very odd to me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy having my bed to myself, but it just seemed weird; the only explanation I could think of was the effects of the weather making him act differently.

He's also been going on about having the feeling that "something bad is going to happen soon"; Italy harboring irrational fear is nothing new, but the way things have been lately, I wouldn't call him crazy. _Something_ is causing the atmosphere to freak out like this and it can't be good, I'd never admit this to the others, but...I'm worried, what if something bad is going to happen soon? Will we be able to stop it or will it be the end of life as we know it?

**(**Italy's P.O.V**)**

Okay, it's twelve-thirty in the morning, it's been a long day of research and whatnot, I'm in bed, and yet I cannot for the life of me get to sleep. When I heard Germany walk past my room, I pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't ask questions.

I haven't been able to sleep at all lately, because, I cannot shake this feeling that something big, something terrible is going to happen soon. I have been having very scary dreams, dreams about my friends and other countries going to war with...someone, but, in all my dreams I never see who it is we are fighting. I see mirrors all around us and in every one of them, our reflections look different, like they have minds of our own, like they want to hurt us. Worst of all, I see these horrific...silhouettes?...attacking everyone, wounding them, killing them, blood flying everywhere! My brothers, my friends, the thought of any of them dying is more than I can stand; I know what loss is and I can't bear the thought of experiencing it again. Please, God, don't let my nightmares come true!

Normally, when I have bad dream, I slip in with Germany while he's sleeping, but ever since I've been having these dreams, I've opted not too, because I don't want to keep him awake all night. I don't need to bother him with my worries, knowing Germany, he probably doesn't even get nightmares, he's just that strong and powerful. He probably doesn't get scared at all, no, why would he? What could Germany possibly be afraid of?

I don't know, maybe I'm crazy or just thinking about it too much, maybe things won't get as bad as I'm anticipating them to be, after all, I do have a tendency to overreact. I should stop bringing up, if I keep talking about it, Germany might scold me for being a coward, I don't want to disappoint him...again, I want Germany to be proud of me.

**(**Normal P.O.V**)**

It was two in the morning and the Axis trio were sleeping soundly in their rooms, except for Italy, who was still having trouble sleeping. Whenever he did come close to falling asleep, he would hear what sounded like sigh or a laugh, he would also hear footsteps and unintelligible whispers.

"_I must be losing it_," Italy thought tensely, "_Japan and Germany are sleeping, so who would be making noise at this hour?_"

He then heard what sounded like something falling to the ground, driving the already unsettled Italian to pull his covers over his head and bury his face into his mattress. "Keep it together, Italy," he muttered fearfully to himself, "it's only your imagination, the weather is just messing with your head."

The next sound he heard struck him with terror, he heard what sounded like something scraping against the headboard of his bed. Italy trembled uncontrollably, torn between wanting to stay hiding under the covers and wanting to look out from underneath him to see what was going on. He kept a death grip on his covers as tears began to well up in his eyes, the sound was just too distinct to be his imagination acting up.

When the sound suddenly stopped, Italy finally decided to come out from under the covers and see if anything was there. To his relief he saw nothing and nobody in his room, even so, the still wary Italian decided to get up and turn on the light for some extra security. However, when Italy went to return to his bed he glanced at his headboard, and what he saw made his blood run cold; all along the top of his headboard, Italy saw marks that looked like they were left by something sharp, like a blade.

With that, Italy backed away from his bed, "Ger-" the overwhelmed Italian began to yell, but stopped himself, slamming his hands over his mouth, "_No,_" he thought fretfully, "_I can't wake Germany, he'll be so angry; he'll probably tell me I fell asleep, had a nightmare, and scratched up the headboard myself in my sleep!_" The miserable Italy then left his room to find somewhere more secure to sleep.

* * *

Still getting used to using these characters, so I apologize if they don't seem right, it's not always easy for me to keep characters in character because I don't really care about characterization that much, the plot is the most important thing to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Something is Coming

Chapter 2.

I hope Hetalia fans find this story acceptable. Sorry if it's not!

* * *

It was seven in the morning when Germany woke up, he would have liked to have slept longer, however, there was an emergency G8 meeting that he and his Axis allies would have to attend in one hour. "Ugh," the tired German groaned, "perhaps I should've went to sleep earlier last night...oh well."

He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, intending to take a shower, however, he was caught off guard when he discovered Italy sleeping soundly in the bathtub with his pillow and his blanket.

"Italy!?" Germany uttered.

At the sound of his name, Italy opened his eyes and looked up at his German friend.

"Ah, good morning, Germany." his yawned.

"Italy," Germany questioned, "what are you doing sleeping in the bathtub?"

The Italian cowered against the wall, afraid to answer.

"Because...you know..." he lied hesitantly, "YOLO."

Germany looked at him dubiously, his glare being enough incentive to make Italy tell the truth.

"Okay, I slept here..." Italy admitted, "...because it was the only other place I felt safe enough to sleep."

Germany sighed aloud.

"Let me guess," he inquired, "another nightmare?"

"Sure...y-you could say that." Italy replied meekly.

He began to wring his hands nervously.

"Never mind why," Italy lamented, "just know that I couldn't sleep, I didn't feel safe in my room and the living room didn't make me feel any better, I didn't come to you because I knew you were busy all day and didn't want to be bothered, plus I knew you'd scold me for freaking out again, so I resigned myself to sleeping in the bathtub. It was the only place that made me feel secure."

Though the response was anticipated, Germany was still taken aback by how terrified the Italian was. He was used to Italy being freaked over the smallest things, but this was different, he could tell that there was more to be said, but Italy was not saying it. Wanting answers, without scaring his ally any more than he already was, Germany knelt next down next to the tub.

"You're not the only one who's on edge, Italy," Germany said gravely, "everyone's been uneasy and worried...even me."

"You're worried?" Italy responded in shock, "But, Germany, nothing scares you, your insides are made of cold steel, you said so yourself!"

Germany remembered saying that, soldiers were trained to be prepared for anything they faced on the battlefield. However, no matter how much one trained, there was no way to prepare for everything that could happen _off_ of the battlefield.

"I know what I said," the German commander sighed, "but, the truth is, nobody is indestructible...not even me."

The two of them stayed quiet for a moment, lost in thought.

"Germany..." Italy spoke, "I need to show you something."

After getting himself out of the bathtub, Italy took Germany to his room and directed his attention to the headboard of his bed. Germany looked closely, and was shocked when he saw the mysterious scratch marks that had been etched into the wood.

"How did..." he started to ask, before Italy started freaking out again.

"I don't know what happened," he whimpered, "I didn't do it; I was trying, and failing, to get to sleep last night, hiding under my covers because I kept hearing noises. I thought it was just my imagination, but when I got up and turned on the light, I found the marks on my bed. After that, I just couldn't stay in my room anymore, I had to sleep somewhere else."

Germany ran his hand along the marred headboard, trying to figure how deep the marks were. He was sure that the scratches were made by a blade of some sort, meaning that it had to have been a person. With that thought in mind, Germany turned to Italy, so quickly he inadvertently startled the Italian. "Were there any marks on you?" Germany asked urgently.

Italy looked down at himself, "I-I don't know, I didn't look," he answered tensely, "though, I-I didn't feel anything."

Even so, Germany wanted to make sure, so he made Italy take off his shirt so he could check him for any possible wounds. Italy stood as still as he could, but could not help but tremble nervously.

Just then Japan, who had apparently just gotten out of bed, walked by the bathroom and was immediately struck with curiosity by the scene.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

"I'll explain in a moment." Germany answered, still checking Italy over.

He looked Italy up and down, but, did not seem to find any signs of injury.

"Well, I don't see any-" he said, until he noticed something, "wait a minute..."

Italy frozen as Germany pushed his hair back, exposing his neck, "W-What is it?" the nervous nation asked anxiously.

Germany did not say anything, he merely grabbed Italy by his shoulders and turned to the mirror on the medicine cabinet. Italy looked in the mirror and gazed in horror at the three faint, but quite visible, lacerations that ran down his neck. "Ah, Mio Di-" he gasped, falling back into Germany's arms, "But...but, I didn't feel anything! How could I not feel something scraping across my neck, Germany!" He huddled close to Germany, burying his face in the Germanic man's broad chest, mumbling fearfully in his native tongue.

"Seriously," Japan asked, "what have I missed?"

Germany put his hands on Italy's back, "I think we have more than just the weather to worry about."

* * *

After the traumatic morning, the Axis Trio got themselves ready and left for the emergency G8 meeting. Though, as they made their way over, they all were dead silent, Italy was still in shock, Germany was absorbed in thought, and Japan was completely confused, nobody could find anything to say.

As they entered the meeting room, they found the others already there, though as expected, they did not seem well. America was twitching uncontrollably, Britain was slumped against the table appearing either tired or in pain, France was itching all over, Russia looked miserable, and Canada looked as if he just rolled out bed and came to the meeting as-is.

"Well," Germany voiced awkwardly, "it looks like everyone's here."

"Do you have to talk so loudly?" Britain groaned, putting his hands over his head.

"N-Now that e-everyone's h-here," America said, still twitching, "m-maybe w-we c-can get o-on t-topic. Th-The topic b-being: W-What the h-hell is g-going on w-with th-the w-weather!?"

The American pressed his hands on top of one another against the table, trying to keep them from shaking so much.

"I would like to know too," France whined, "the weather in my country has given me a terrible rash!"

"You sure it's the weather and not just one of those fancy soaps you use?" Britain quipped wearily.

France glared at the Briton.

"You think this is a joke?" the French man questioned angrily, "You think _this _is a joke!?" He lifted up his shirt, revealing the extent of his rash, which covered his entire torso. The other seven countries reacted in disgust.

"W-We get it!" America yelled, "P-Put your d-damn shirt d-down!"

France pulled his shirt back down and crossed his arms irritatedly.

"You think you have problems?" Canada voiced languidly, "Try waking up barely able to move, and on top of that, waking up with abrasions on your arm you don't remember getting."

Canada's statement caught the attention of the Axis.

"Mysterious abrasions?" Germany mused.

Russia then frantically tapped Canada's shoulder, he seemed unable to speak, presumable from a sore throat. when Canada acknowledged Russia, the Russian pulled his scarf down, revealing large bruises around his neck.

"Whoa, that's strange," Britain responded, "I woke up with scratches on my wrists," he held up his wrists, showing the faint scratches he was referring to, "there were some on my wall too."

Germany then looked at Italy, the Italian flinching as the German nodded.

Italy hesitant pushed his hair back and turned his head, revealing the lacerations down his neck.

"B-But..." America said carefully, "w-weather c-can't do th-that."

The room was silent for a moment.

"Looks like there's more to this than the weather, then." Britain said quietly.

* * *

Finger's crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

Something is Coming

Chapter 3

Still going.

* * *

The G8 remained utterly silent as they sat at the table in their meeting room, nobody having any clue of what to say as they all thought about what could have been happening. Though it was obvious that nobody had the slightest clue.

Just then the door to the meeting room opened and Sealand looked in.

"Hello, everyone." he said innocently.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the house?" Britain questioned wearily.

"Yeah you did," Sealand replied, "but, this was delivered to the house." He threw a yellow envelope onto the table. "I thought it would be best to bring it to you while you guys were already meeting."

Britain picked up the envelope, then sent Sealand on his way, surprisingly, the micronation went without protest. It may have had something to do with the fact that he had been staying at Britain's house, for safety reasons, since the weather had gone out of whack.

"What is it?" France asked.

Britain opened the envelope, finding a new document inside of it, which he then proceeded to read.

"It's an update on the state of the atmospheric conditions," he explained, "it has been reported now that trees have started spontaneously bursting into flames all over Africa."

"H-How is th-that even p-possible!?" the twitchy America uttered.

Britain laid the document down so everyone could look at it.

"Atmospheric disturbances, unnatural weather, and now countries getting injured in their sleep," Japan voiced, "could it all be connected?"

"I think were going to have to our own, personal, investigations," Germany voiced, "maybe then we'll get some answers."

The other countries agreed, though some were more reluctant to do so than others.

"How are we supposed to go about these "investigations" of ours?" Japan questioned.

"W-We c-could b-buddy up a-and in the m-middle of the n-night observe th-the surroundings to s-see if anything w-weird happens." America suggested.

France was the first to respond.

"That's a great idea," he voiced excitedly, "we should pair up right now, naturally, I pick Britain!"

"What!?" the startled Brit responded.

America was quick to protest.

"H-Hey, it w-was my idea, s-so I sh-should get the f-first p-pick," he affirmed, "and _I _p-pick B-Britain!"

The other countries watched, some amused, some annoyed, as France and America went back and forth over who would partner up with Britain.

"Come on, Britain," France asserted, "knowing this American, he'd probably get sidetracked and fall asleep after five minutes, leaving you to wake up with your beautiful face marred!"

Without missing a beat, America argued, "D-Dude, do you r-really w-want this p-perv in the s-same room w-with you while y-you're d-dead asleep, your g-guard down, y-your d-defenses l-lowered..."

Britain threw up his hands to silence the arguing countries.

"I have little confidence in either of you," he groaned, "however, America does make the better argument. No way in Hell am I letting you anywhere near me while I'm sleeping, Frog."

"Yeah!" America yelled triumphantly.

"Boo!" France whined.

"Don't worry, France," the ever-quiet Canada offered, "I'll partner up with you."

France reluctantly excepted, still disappointed that Britain turned him down.

Of course, the Axis chose to stick together.

"I'm sure China would be more than happy to be my partner," Russia thought to himself, still unable to talk, unfazed by the fact that none of the G8 picked him, "it's not like he will have a choice anyway."

The countries then agreed that they all understood the plan, deciding that whatever they encountered during their investigations they would share at the next meeting.

* * *

As the Axis Trio made their way back from the meeting, a serious aura filled the car and they once again remained completely silence.

When they made it back to Germany's house, Italy broke the silence.

"You know what's weird," Italy voiced, "I'm less worried now than I was earlier."

"Ja? Well, try to stay alert," Germany advised, "because, we have work to do."

Japan nodded in response.

"Si, Captain," Italy voiced, "it feels nice knowing I'm not the only one who had weird, late night experience...though, don't get me wrong, it's still creepy."

"Try not to worry about it too much," Germany said, "we'll get to the bottom of this...hopefully."

"So, what is the plan?" Japan asked.

"We'll take turns keeping watch while the others sleep," Germany explained, "that way we can see if anything strange happens again and find out the cause of it. Nothing all that elaborate really."

He then noticed Italy staring into mirror and rubbing his eyes.

"What _are_ you doing?" the German questioned.

"Something in my eye." Italy answered hesitantly.

Germany asked no more questions and kept walking; Italy followed, but looked back over his shoulder at the mirror he had looked in.

"_I must be seeing things_," the Italian thought, "_because for a moment there...I coulda sworn my eyes were purple_."

* * *

Oh, another chapter down, after this, it should (hopefully) get less boring.


	4. Chapter 4

Something is Coming

Chapter 4.

Moving on, everyone becomes confused as stuff begins to happen. Who does not love stuff?

* * *

Britain returned home after the meeting, kicking off his shoes as he wondered about how the night would play out. "_An entire night with America,_" he thought unenthusiastically, "_I hope to God he doesn't try to get on my nerves...again_."

"Sealand," he called aloud, "I'm home."

"'Kay." Sealand responded.

The young micronation looked out from the kitchen and could see that the older Brit seemed rather blasé.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

Britain sighed dismally.

"Because the other countries have been having unexplainable experiences at night we decided to do our own investigations," he explained, "which we're carrying out by pairing up and watching each other sleep to see if anything happens."

"Watch each other sleep?" Sealand replied, "That doesn't sound legal."

"And of course," Britain continued, "America decided that he wanted to be _my _partner, it was either him or France, and there was absolutely no way I was going to pair up with France."

He walked toward his bedroom, he stepped in something curious; looking down, Britain found frosting and crushed sprinkles on his floor.

"Sealand," Britain yelled, "how many times have I told you, if you're not going to eat in the kitchen at least try to keep from making a mess."

Sealand looked on curiously.

"But, I did eat in the kitchen today," he affirmed, "and I didn't leave a mess anywhere."

Britain scowled, looking at the bottom of his sock, which was now coated with remnants of frosting and sprinkles.

"Then how come I just stepped in frosting and cupcake toppings?" he questioned.

"How should I know?" Sealand attested, "We haven't had any of that stuff in the house for, like, ever."

He then went to his own room, while Britain stood their, lost in confusion.

* * *

America was lounging in his living room, playing video games, currently playing "Dishonored" while his Alien friend, Tony, watched.

"Come on," he said, watching the screen intently, "avoid the rats, avoid the rats, damn it, do not get eaten by the rats!"

Eventually, he paused the game and sat back in his chair.

"You'll watch over the house while I'm at Britain's tonight," America asked Tony, "won't you."

The Alien responded by nodding, but also questioned why America was going over to Britain's. America explained the situation to Tony, though the Alien still did not get it, and wondered why America chose to be with Britain.

"Why?" America replied, "Well, because, come on, France is a perv and I don't trust him. Nobody does."

Tony then asked why it mattered so much.

"Because...because..." America faltered, fumbling with his game controller, "you know, 'cause it wouldn't be very heroic to leave someone at the mercy of a handsy horndog."

The American then decided that he needed a drink, however, as he made his way to his kitchen, he stepped on something hard.

"Agh!" he groaned, "What the hell was that!?"

America looked down and found something under his foot; picking the object up, he found that what he had stepped on was a beat up, bloody nail.

"Where the hell did this come from?" he wondered, "And why does it look like this? I'm sure stepping on it could have bent it, but it didn't pierce my foot, so I don't get why it's all bloody."

America though nothing of it and merely threw the nail in the trash.

* * *

Canada pulled some dead fish out of his fridge for Kumajiro, wanting to make sure the bear was fed before he went to France's house.

"Here you go Kumajenga," he said, as the little polar bear took the fish from him, "I think that should hold you for the night."

Canada watched the little bear eat as it mumbled its famous question, "Who are you?" to which Canada merely replied by saying his name.

After that, Canada went to his bathroom to wash the smell of fish off of his hands.

"_I hope nothing bad happens tonight_," he thought to himself, staring at the mirror as he turned off the faucet, "_the weather changes so drastically every day, there's no telling what could happen_."

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when something fell in front of his face.

"Wha!?" Canada gasped as he heard a clattering sound.

He looked down, and was immediately confused, as he discovered a pair of sunglasses lying in his sink.

"What?" Canada responded curiously, picking up the glasses to inspect them, "Where did these come from?"

He looked at the mirror.

"It's almost like they...fell through the mirror..." Canada mused warily, "but, no, that can't be, I must be seeing things."

Though he still could not find an explanation for why a pair of sunglasses had just appeared out of nowhere and fallen into his sink.

* * *

It was now nighttime at Germany's place and the Axis were settling down for the night, preparing for their "investigation". Italy was nervous, but he was happy that the situation gave him an excuse to sleep in Germany's bed yet again.

"Germany, I have a question," Italy voiced, "if something happens while I'm asleep, you'll tell me right?"

Figuring that Italy would not be able to stay awake for long, Germany decided that he would keep the nighttime watch.

"Yes, Italy," Germany replied, sitting in bed next to him, "it would defeat the purpose of this if I didn't."

"Alrighty then." Italy sighed.

He pulled the covers up to his neck.

"So, nothing bad is going to happen, right?" Italy asked nervously, "We're all going to be in one piece in the morning?"

"Stop stressing over it," Germany groaned, "everything's going to be fine."

Italy pulled the covers tightly around himself.

"Okay," he said meekly, "I trust you, Germany."

The Italian then turned over and closed his eyes, but, once again, he could not bring himself to fall asleep, so he had to fake it. He laid there very quietly, his eyes closed and the covers pulled over his head.

Italy started out pretty convincing, though Germany grew suspicious when he heard no snoring or peaceful breathing.

"Italy," he sighed, "I know you're faking."

After being called out, Italy opened his eyes and turned over in defeat; the auburn-haired one looked on miserably as he sat back up.

"I'm sorry, Germany," he lamented, near tears, "I really do want to sleep, I haven't slept in days, but...but...every time I close my eyes for too long...I see...very scary things. Nightmares, I think, at least that's what they look like, but they seem so...real...everything in them seems so real, the screaming, blood, the pain, the mirrors, it's all so lucid!"

Though Germany was used to it, he never did like to see his Italian ally in despair, though, since condolence was not his strong point, the only thing Germany could bring himself to is lay a comforting hand on Italy's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Japan was sleeping in the room Italy usually slept in, Germany's plan being to go back and forth between the rooms to see what, if anything, would happen while they slept. Japan did not think too much of what had been happening lately, although, he was still just as curious as everyone else.

As he slept, Japan heard what sounded like footsteps going up and down the hall, and sometimes into the doorway of the bedroom. He did not wake up to investigate, as he thought that it was only Germany pacing the hall and checking in on him.

However, he started to hear another sound, the sound of something scraping against the hardwood floor. Finally, the Japanese opened his eyes to see what was happening; Japan turned to the door and flinched when he saw a dark blur swiftly pass by.

"What the!?" he gasped, sitting up in bed, "What did I just see? Was that real? I wonder if that's worth reporting to Germany." He looked at the ground and saw long scratch marks etched into the floor, looking closely, the scratches seemed to make an arrow shape, pointing toward the door.

Though hesitant, Japan got up out of bed and walked to the door, only to find more scratch mark "arrows" carved into the floor, seeming to lead to Germany's room.

"Germany," Japan called from the hall, "I think you need to come see this."

Germany told Italy that he would return momentarily, then left the room to heed Japan's call.

"I shouldn't worry," Italy told himself quietly, trying to relax, "what could possibly happen in one minute?"

Suddenly, the light went off and the door somehow went shut, leaving the room so dark, Italy could barely see anything around him.

"What's happening!?" Italy gasped as he sat upright again.

If that was not bad enough, the frightened Italian then began to hear whispering.

"Uh-wh-who's there?" Italy whimpered.

The whispering then began to grow louder. and Italy recognized it as singing:

_"Draw a circle, that's the Earth_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth_

_I am..._"

And then, right in his ear, Italy heard, in a very loud whisper, "ITALIA!"

Italy yelped in shock, then turned his head to the left, and as soon as he did, he found himself looking into a pair of piercing, violet eyes.

* * *

I hope the long chapters are okay, I do not plan on making the chapters a specific length, it will all depend on what will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Something is Coming

Chapter 5

More stuff, whoo!

* * *

"Ciao." the ominous figure quipped quietly.

Of course, the terrified Italy's first instinct was to scream,

"GER-" he tried to call for Germany, but the eerie intruder casually pressed his gloved hand over the Italian's mouth.

"Shush," the violet-eyed encroacher voiced in a hushed tone, "not yet."

Italy trembled as the...person?...removed their hand from his mouth, and despite the overwhelming urge, the Italian found himself unable to scream.

The figure then stood up, wringing something in his hands.

Italy tried to speak, wanting to know if what was happening was a dream or not, but the "visitor" spoke up before he could, "Soon," he said aloud, "you'll know who I am soon, until then, just...keep an eye on every mirror you see."

"M-Mir-ror?" Italy responded, trembling restlessly, remembering the mirrors from his nightmares.

"Si," the mysterious person advised, "and it would be best if you would spread the word to the other countries, keep an eye on the mirrors, because we'll be keeping an eye on you and sleep lightly, because we could come at any time."

Before Italy could ask anymore questions, the intruder disappeared into the darkness, leaving Italy unsure how to react.

"_That was...just a dream...right?_" Italy thought to himself, "_That couldn't have been real_."

Just then, the door was opened by Germany.

"Why's the door shut?" he questioned, turning on the light, "And why's the light off, Italy?"

The trembling Italy did not respond, it was then Germany noticed the blank expression on his ally's face along with the fact that his eyes were open as wide as they could be.

"Italy?" Germany voiced curiously, trying to get the Italian's attention, "What's wrong, please, answer me." He placed a hand on the Italy's shoulder, the smaller male flinching at his touch. It was then Italy finally acknowledged his German friend.

"Oh, Germany," he spoke in a meek and faltering tone, "when did you get here?"

"Did something happen while I was gone just now?" the German man wondered.

Italy tried to speak, but was afraid to, as he still did not know if what had just happened to him was real.

"I don't know," he said timidly, "it felt so real, but it was strange, it might have just been my imagination..."

"What? What was it?" Germany pried, "Details, Italy, what happened while I was out there?"

Though Italy was still hesitant to tell him, Germany's piercing gaze drove him to speak; Italy told Germany of what he had just experienced. As soon as he was done speaking, he covered his face with his hands, expecting Germany to strike him. However, when ten seconds went by and nothing happened, Italy took his hands away to look at Germany, who looked utterly bewildered.

"This mirrors?" the German commander responded, "Why the mirrors?"

"I don't know," Italy said in return, "but we should contact the others and tell them the same thing, we need to call them now!"

* * *

At Britain's house, America was sitting by while Britain slept soundly, keeping watch as he had planned.

Despite growing tired himself, America forced himself to stay awake at all cost; he would not have been able to fall asleep as, even if he wanted to. Sealand repeatedly looked in to see if America was still awake and not trying to do anything "illegal". Whenever he saw America begin to nod off, young sea fort would shine a flashlight in his face to keep him awake, then leave. It seemed that the twelve-year-old did not have much trust for the American, which was made more evident by the fact that the young'un would mouth "I'm watching you" every time he came looking in.

"_Could this night get any weirder?" _America thought.

Of course, it was moments later when America began to hear strange noises, which sounded like footsteps and stuff being moved around.

"_Huh, probably just Sealand creepin' around_." he thought rationally to himself.

He then heard scratching noises on the other side of the door.

"What the hell?" America responded quietly.

He then jumped as something pounded on the door; America looked at the sleeping Brit, surprised by how he was not awoken by the noise. Though, the American was certain that the noises were not only in his imagination. He decided that it was time to investigate.

America got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the door, looking back at Britain once more to see if he was still asleep, which he was. He then turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open, but saw nothing and nobody there. However, upon looking at the other side of the door, America found deep scratch marks and three bloody nails embedded in the wood.

"What in the world?" the now uneasy nation voiced quietly.

American glanced toward Sealand's room and saw that the bedroom door was closed, which meant he could not have done it. He also figured it would have been impossible for little Sealand to drive three nails at once into the wooden door with a single hit. For the love of God, the door was even cracked a bit around the nails.

"America?" he heard.

It was then Britain came to the doorway.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I...I have no idea," the baffled, younger nation replied, "the door..."

Just then, the phone started ringing.

"I'll get that." America said, and went to answer the phone.

Britain curiously inspected the damage to bedroom door, when suddenly, he felt an odd presence. A presence, which was resonating from a mirror hanging on the wall close by.

At that same moment, America was on the phone with German, who had instructed him to take down and/or put away every mirror in the house.

"Put away the mirrors?" the American responded quizzically, "But, why? What's going on?" He listened closely as the German man gave an explanation.

Britain in the meantime walked over to the mirror that was sending off bizarre vibes.

"_Either I'm disarranged from exhaustion,_" the Brit thought, "_or there's a strange magic emanation from this mirror. But, why would that be?_"

He stared at his reflection for a while, then proceeded to yawn, still tired from having his sleep interrupted. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and looked at the mirror again, but flinched, noticing a change in his reflection.

"_What the?_" he thought tensely, "_My eyes...they appear to be...blue._"

Britain turned away and rubbed his eyes again, certain that what he saw was the result of his tired mind overreacting. He turned to the mirror again and sighed in relief, seeing that his eyes looked their normal color once more.

"I guess it was just my imagination," he said to himself, "still, I can't help but feel that there's something here."

The Briton slowly reached out and cautiously ran his hand along the reflective surface.

Right then, he heard a quiet, eerie voice snicker, "Tallyho."

By this time, America had finished talking to Germany and hung up the phone.

"Whoa," he mused, stunned by what Germany had told him, "I guess I better go tell Britain-"

He was interrupted when he heard Britain scream, "AMERICA!"

America wasted no time running to see what was happening, found Britain in front of a mirror in the main room of the house. The elder nation struggled as half his upper body seemed to be going through the mirror while he held onto the wall for dear life with the other half.

"Britain!?" America gasped.

"America," the distressed Brit called anxiously, "help me!"

The younger nation ran over and grabbed Britain around the waist to tray and pull him back, though, as soon as America started to pull, something pulled even harder on the other side of the mirror. It was like a nerve-wracking game of tug-of-war, which America did not intend to lose, he pulled harder and began to pull Britain away, but his arm was still stuck through the mirror. When Britain began to groan in pain, America was afraid that if he kept pulling the older one's arm would snap off, however, he was even more afraid of what would happen if he let go.

"What is this!?" Britain cried.

"Hold on!" America grunted.

In desperation, the younger nation threw himself backwards, falling to the ground with Britain; the force not only pulled the Briton from the mirror, but it tore the mirror from the wall as well, bringing it to floor where it completely shattered.

America looked at Britain, who, thankfully, was still in one piece, though he looked absolutely horrified.

"What the hell just happened!?" the American uttered.

"I-I sensed something...," Britain explained shakily, "a-an odd energy of some kind...c-coming from the mirror...and w-when I investigated...s-something didn't seem right...my reflection...s-seemed off. Then, w-when I touch the mirror...something grabbed me...I s-swear...and tried to p-pull me through."

America looked on in awe.

"Who was on the phone earlier?" the Brit sighed.

"Germany," the American replied, "something weird happened at his house and he said we need to put away every mirror in the house."

Britain sat up and shook his head.

"Call him back," Britain advised, "tell him we don't need to put them away, tell him that we need to _destroy_ them!"

America sat up next to him.

"But isn't it bad luck to break a mirror?" he responded.

"I ALMOST GET PULLED THROUGH A POSSESSED MIRROR AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT BAD LUCK!?" Britain yelled irately.

"'Right 'right calm down," America replied in submission, "I'll go make the call."

He went to find the phone again to call back Germany.

Britain proceeded to kick the broken mirror shards against the wall to get them out of the way, he just did not feel like picking them up at the moment.

"Britain?" he heard.

He then noticed Sealand standing in the room's entry point.

"What is happening?" the young Brit wondered.

"It's a long story," Britain replied, "but first, do you like breaking stuff?"

"Um...sure...I do," Sealand responded curiously, "why do you ask?"

"Because...something weird is happening," the older Brit said, "I'm not really sure how to explain it, but, in short, we need to destroy every mirror in the house."

Sealand looked confused but he shrugged anyway.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on," he voiced, "but if I it means I get to break things on purpose, I'm game."

* * *

Okay, another chapter is done.

This chapter was almost going to be less half the length it is now, but I got this idea and it ended up being longer. I hope it is acceptable, it was a bit hard to accurately describe the situations.

Anyway, more to come eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

Something is Coming

Chapter 6.

Continuing on.

* * *

After the chilling incident America and Britain experienced, they called Germany and the word was spread to the rest of the G8 to destroy every mirror in their houses. Though, because there was little time to ask questions, most of them were just left highly confused and worried.

At Germany's house, the Axis were finishing off the mirrors in the house and Germany was quick to dispose of the glass.

"I think there's only one left, Germany." Italy told Germany, while Japan could be heard breaking a mirror in another room.

"Well, you know what to do." the German replied as he dumped reflective, glass shards into a garbage can.

Italy then left the room and went to break the last mirror.

"Necessary or not," he said to himself, "I doubt this'll do much good."

He picked up the hammer he was using and swung it into the mirror, shattering it.

"I'm still not going to sleep after this." he muttered.

"_Who said you had to_?" a voice, reminiscent of the mysterious intruder Italy had dealt with earlier in the evening, said out of nowhere.

"MEH!" Italy gasped fearfully, trying not to scream.

He quickly ran fled the room, forcefully remaining composed, and ran into Japan.

"Hey, Japan," Italy spoke awkwardly, "are you done smashing mirrors."

"Yes, as far as I know, we have disposed of every mirror in the house." Japan replied.

Meanwhile, Germany was continuing to collect and discard the broken mirror shards that lay throughout the house. He was very careful to handle the glass remnant without cutting himself.

"This is not how I intended to spend my early morning." He muttered.

He started to pick up more pieces, however, as he did, something happened; before he could pick them up, he heard an unfamiliar voice, with a thick Germany accent, say "Having Fun Germany?"

Before he could react, a mirror shard somehow launched itself straight into the center of Germany's hand, "Agh, Scheiße!" he hissed quietly, not wanting to alert his allies, and his punctured hand. He quickly pulled the glass shard from his skin and tossed it aside, then inspected his hand. it was bleeding a little, but luckily, the shard that stuck him was small and did not leave to big of a cut. Though it did not hurt, Germany was still pretty confused by what had just happened; he was not sure which was more unsettling, the eerie voice from nowhere or the mirror shard that moved on its own.

"Germany?" He heard, this voice he knew; he turned around and found Italy standing behind him, "You're still picking up broken glass, should I help?"

"No," the German uttered tensely, after what just happened to him, he would rather not risk letting it happen to his friend, "no, don't worry, I'll get it, you just stay far away from the broken shards and the trash!"

Italy looked on sadly, presumably because he thought that Germany's response was meant to be a scolding.

"G-Germany..." the Italian responded forlornly.

"I-I'm sorry, Italy," the German commander said quickly, "I wasn't trying to yell, I just...I don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Yeah..." Italy replied flatly.

Germany went back to picking up broken glass, which there was not much of left; Italy started to make his way back to his room, but on the way, he stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer. "Just in case." He whispered, then finally returned to his room.

**(At the same time)**

_"Hey, Boss, did you see that, those Other Siders destroyed all of their mirrors...like it would help."_

_"Si, it's funny, no? Somehow they forget that mirrors aren't the only things that have reflective surfaces."_

* * *

This story should not be too much longer, as it leads up to a bigger story.


	7. Chapter 7

Something is Coming

Chapter 7.

The last chapter.

This time on the other end of the spectrum, in other words, the 2p World. I figure everyone's got it figured out by now, so there's no need for anymore hinting and implicating.

Anyway:

**Luciano:** 2p Italy

**Lutz:** 2p Germany

**Koheku:** 2p Japan

**Allen:** 2p America

**Oliver:** 2p Britain

**Note:** All the names and some of the personality traits of the 2ps used I got from the 2p Hetalia Wiki. I know some of them have more commonly used names and more detailed personalities than others, but I'll probably end adding some of my own characteristics to them, so I apologize if they seem too different.

Also, the 1ps and 2ps refer to each other as their "Alternates".

* * *

Luciano snickered as he watched his "Alternate", whom he was spying on through a hand mirror he was holding, go to sleep with a knife at his bed side. All the while, Lutz and Koheku were looking over his shoulder.

"It's so funny," the sadistic, alternate Italy said, "they think they've got it figured out, when really, they're painfully clueless to what's about to happen."

"We should have started this ages ago." Lutz voiced.

Koheku merely nodded in agreement.

"I know, and we would have," Luciano expressed, "had we not have to wait for some other countries to catch up." He sighed.

Luciano then looked disapprovingly at Allen, who was pawing at a mirror on the wall like a curious five year old, and Oliver who was staring intently into space with same look of insanity that never seemed to go away.

"Hey, boss, boss, BOSS!" Allen uttered, breaking Oliver's concentration in the process.

"I'm literally sitting five yards away from you," Luciano replied firmly, "just tell me what you want!"

"When are we going to the Alternate World?" Allen asked, gripping his nail covered bat tightly in his hands, "I'm ready to go!"

Oliver silently mocked the American behind his back.

"Calm your ass down," the Italian asserted, "we all have our objectives; do you remember what yours is?"

"Um, yeah, of course...maybe..." Allen replied tensely, "um...explain again?"

Luciano inhaled and sighed deeply, walking towards the Alternate America, knife in hand.

"Your target...is power," he explained as calmly as he could manage, spinning his knife end over end in his hands, "everybody' target...is power...in your case...Alternate American power. Do you understand?"

The Alternate America thought about it for a second, eyeing the knife in his unpredictable master's hands.

"Oh yeah," he said quickly when realization hit, "I do remember. Sure thing, Boss!"

"I already got _my _job done, Boss," Oliver said proudly, "it's only a matter of time before we the British Government suffers an unfortunate event."

"Well done, Oliver," Luciano said, "now go back to your corner and await further instructions."

The twisted Alternate Britain did as he was told.

"All right," the Alternate Italian leader voiced, slipping on his gloves, "Lutz, Ko, shall we?"

"Hai." the Alternate Japan answered.

"Really? Here? Now?" Lutz responded, "But...ohhhhh, you're talking about the mirrors, right, I'm ready."

Luciano rolled his eyes and put his knife away.

"Just remember," he voiced, "no matter what happens, keep your mind on our goal."

The other two Alternate Axis members responded with a simultaneous salute.

"Now then," Luciano said, "moving out."

* * *

I forgot to before, but I should probably point out that this series does not take place in our present time. **If I had to give a specific setting, I'd say probably a few decades in the future.**


End file.
